


Hearty to be Tardy

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [286]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sexy times implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/21/19: “tissue, sit, clothes”





	Hearty to be Tardy

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 06/21/19: “tissue, sit, clothes”

After stuffing the gift bag with tissue paper, Stiles hurried to their bedroom to find out why Derek was taking so long in the shower.

Only to see his husband sitting on the bedside, with no clothes on.

“I’m air-drying,” Derek explained in response to Stiles’s uncomprehending stare.

Well, it _was_ a hot day.

Stiles wasted no time dropping to his knees between Derek’s spread legs, Erica’s birthday party immediately plummeting to low priority.

“This is in no way going to help rehabilitate our reputation for never being on time,” Stiles said.

And the truth was neither of them cared.


End file.
